


too high, can't come down

by SpicyJam



Series: shell shocked [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Eggs, Hemipenis, M/M, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Xenophilia, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Hunk rolled his head back to rest against Kolivan's shoulder, letting the latter do all the work. Doing this, he accidentally caught view of himself in the mirror resting atop his dresser, and god did he looked fucked out. He was mostly limp, pliant so that Kolivan could lift and drop him easily, and his cock bobbed with every movement. Kolivan had an intense look upon his face— concentration, lust, and hell that might have been infatuation Hunk saw, too— and his mouth was half dropped open as he huffed out satisfied moans against Hunk's skin.Hunk wondered what it would look like if he could see between his legs, how Kolivan's dick would look as it thrusted in and out of him, fucking him so good that Hunk could only hang on for the ride.---Kolivan fills Hunk up with a few eggs. He's just as surprised about it, too.





	too high, can't come down

**Author's Note:**

> yells
> 
> yes the title is a reference to toxic by britney spears. no it doesn't have anything to do with the story asjldhasdl
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
>  
> 
> _Going in for the kill here, could you possibly do Kolivunk Oviposition with Kolivan kind of surprised that hey, humans can actually carry eggs and Hunk being all smug about it even though he himself didn't know either? Or anything else along those lines, smutty + fluffy. Just.... yeahs._

Kolivan pressed his face against the back of Hunk’s neck, breathing in his scent. A happy, rumbling purr echoed through his chest, and Hunk reciprocated the noise with a bubbly laugh of his own. 

They both were as naked as they could get, Hunk snugly slotted against Kolivan’s lap. Kolivan’s hand smoothed across Hunk’s belly, and he let his hands dip lower so that he could fondle between his legs as well.

“Ready?” He murmured, lifting one of Hunk’s leg. His cock peaked out underneath Hunk’s, coiled and so completely alien that it always made Hunk’s heart start racing when he saw it. In a good way— a  _more_  than good way. It was slick with some sort of natural lubricant that clung to Hunk’s skin like honey.

Hunk readjusted himself, and Kolivan lifted his hips higher so that the tip of his cock could press against his hole. It had already been stretched open, but Hunk reached back to press two fingers in anyway, just to make sure. He was pleasantly open, and he could feel Kolivan’s dick twitching whenever his knuckles ran over the tip. The  _two_  tips, technically. His cock was unique in the fact that not only was it coil-shaped but also two-in-one, with a thick knot at the base that he could press inside of Hunk with if they chose.

Hunk nodded his head once, and wiped his sticky fingers off against his thigh. He was expecting to get even dirtier as their night progressed. “Ready.”

Slowly, he sunk down on the length of it. Every ridge that pressed in pulled a gasp from his throat, and Kolivan groaned low in his ear. Hunk always felt so unbelievably warm that he had to pause to catch his breath every few inches. Not to mention how  _tight_  he was, no matter if they prepped him for  _hours_. Hunk peppered kisses against his cheeks, tossing him a pleased grin as Kolivan hugged him close.

When he bottomed out, Hunk choked on his moan. He could feel Kolivan’s length uncoiling and tightening up again while it was deep in him, stimulating and stretching his insides without even trying. It was so  _foreign_  that Hunk couldn’t help the noises squeaking out of him.

Because they weren’t facing one another, Kolivan was free to wrap his hand around Hunk’s length as he chose while he pressed as deep in as he could go. His knot wasn’t fully expanded yet, but he didn’t try to shove it in. Instead it was a steady, heavy pressure against Hunk’s ass as Kolivan slowly rocked up into him.

Every time Hunk would tighten around him, his cock would jolt and unintentionally run along his prostate, which would just cause him to tighten again. They were essentially milking one another completely by accident.

Kolivan pressed his teeth against Hunk’s shoulder, biting down on it so that it turned red, but probably wouldn’t bruise. Probably.

“You feel so  _good_.” He absently praised, tilting Hunk’s head over so that they could kiss. He’d never really understood the significance of kissing on the lips, and was a bit afraid of accidentally biting down on Hunk’s tongue, but the latter seemed to enjoy it immensely. And Kolivan loved it when he pleased Hunk.

Their tongues brushed together. Kolivan’s was longer and thinner, with enough dexterity that it could freely curl around most of Hunk’s. Which is what he did, careful of his fangs as he tugged it into his own mouth. Like this Hunk’s moans were muffled, another downside to ‘kissing’. He didn’t understand why humans liked it so much.

One particular thrust made Hunk  _keen_ , and he pulled back to shakily gasp, “You’re so  _deep_.” His hand found its way overtop Kolivan’s where it was idly stroking his dripping length. It was like spurts of pre were getting fucked out of him with every full thrust Kolivan made, and the bed underneath them was absolutely  _soaked_ by it.

Hunk rolled his head back to rest against Kolivan’s shoulder, letting the latter do all the work. Doing this, he accidentally caught view of himself in the mirror resting atop his dresser, and  _god_  did he looked fucked out. He was mostly limp, pliant so that Kolivan could lift and drop him easily, and his cock bobbed with every movement. Kolivan had an intense look upon his face— concentration, lust, and hell that might have been infatuation Hunk saw, too— and his mouth was half dropped open as he huffed out satisfied moans against Hunk’s skin.

Hunk wondered what it would look like if he could see between his legs, how Kolivan’s dick would look as it thrusted in and out of him, fucking him so good that Hunk could only hang on for the ride.

“I want your knot.” Hunk found himself saying, never once breaking eye-contact with himself in the mirror. Kolivan jolted as if the words physically hit him, and it spurred him into thrusting faster.

Instead of lifting Hunk, he moved his hands to press against either side of his waist and held on tight as he began to fuck him like that, using his hips like reigns. The slick sounds would have been embarrassing in any other instance, but for now it just spurred the two of them on.

Hunk leaned forward, dropping his hands against the bed for leverage. Like that, electric sparks of pleasure coursed through him as Kolivan passed over his sweet spot with every single motion.

They were getting progressively louder, and their moans crescendoed when Hunk came. They rolled forward, so that his knees were resting against the bed, but his upper half completely gave out upon contact with the mattress. Kolivan kept his hips up high as he fucked himself to completion, pressing Hunk’s face into the blankets and unintentionally muffling him. Every thrust forced another string of cum out of Hunk’s cock, milking him dry until his dick ached.

And then he felt the signs that Kolivan was close. His cock uncoiled just a bit more than it already was, stretching his insides wider than they already were, and his knot tightened just outside of his hole. Kolivan tested the willingness of Hunk’s hole, and the latter quickly relaxed so that it could slot in, stretching his rim wider than Hunk was used to. It wasn’t every day that he took Kolivan’s knot, but it was always an extra treat when he did.

Kolivan tensed above him, and Hunk assumed that was because he was cumming. Instead of the moans he was used to, he got some sort of strangled warning just seconds before he felt something strangely firm pressing deeper inside of him. Hunk gasped as it slid deep,  _deep_  inside, and didn’t even get a moment to rest or even to question what the hell it  _was_ before another was soon following after it. They were by no means large, but they  _were_  big enough for him to feel and clench down on, especially as, when more and more entered him, they pressed against his prostate.

Kolivan couldn’t seem to control himself, grunting and growling at Hunk’s neck. Every time another bauble entered Hunk, Kolivan shivered along with him. It took a moment for Hunk’s brain to connect the dots and realize that they were coming directly from one side of Kolivan’s dick. Well, duh.

He panted, heavy and loud, as the final of them made itself comfy in his belly. He counted about a dozen, but his brain shorted out when they started assaulting his prostate, so he couldn’t be sure.

Kolivan slumped against him, completely drained in more ways than one. Hunk could feel telltale shivers coursing through him as he murmured his apologies against Hunk’s skin, careful not to move so that he wouldn’t jostle him.

Hunk couldn’t get himself to move either, until the intensity had passed and he was able to breathe in a sorely needed breath. Not only was he filled to the brim, but his hole was being held open wide until it was aching by Kolivan’s knot, and his cock was throbbing in time with his heart that was pounding loud against his eardrums.

“What the  _hell_  was that?” He asked, almost  _slurred_ , and Kolivan quickly kissed him again.

“I’m sorry.” He huffed, and slowly rolled them over onto their sides, still connected by the hips. “Those are my… eggs.” He said, and Hunk had never heard him so embarrassed before. “I wasn’t expecting them either.”

“I figured.” Hunk huffed, laughing softly. He had to cut it off as even that slight movement jostled the  _eggs_  in his tummy. He was almost scared as he moved his hand down to press against it, but he couldn’t feel a thing through his skin. They felt much larger than they actually were, probably.

Kolivan’s chest rumbled, vaguely pleased as his hand joined Hunk’s at his front. “They generally don’t come out unless I try very hard— or my partner is compatible.” He explained, soft. He seemed to marvel at that last point, and Hunk flushed as he took in the implications.

He wasn’t blind to how varied the Galra were despite being the same 'race’. Some were more humanoid, some looked like lizards, and some didn’t look like either of the two. So it made sense that they could potentially mate with a variety of different beings.

“Compatible?” Hunk questioned, and Kolivan tangled their hands together where they were pressed against Hunk’s stomach.

“Compatible for incubation. Your body must be perfect to house my—  _our—_  young.” He seemed so content saying those words that Hunk began feeling pleased as well.

Then, he frowned. “Wait, does that mean I’m like… pregnant?” He paled, and Kolivan quickly shushed him with a laugh.

“No. I would have to fertilize them first for them to take fully.” He confessed.

Hunk huffed a relieved breath. As much as he loved Kolivan, he wasn’t sure he was ready to become a parent. A parent of  _twelve_ , oof.

He carefully shifted his hips, and even then the eggs were unsympathetic as they rocked against his insides. A pleasurable spasm coursed through him that completely knocked the air from his lungs, and Kolivan  _purred_  behind him until it passed. “You’re so perfect.”

Hunk felt his face flush at that.

Somehow, when Kolivan’s knot finally reduced in size again and he was able to pull his cock out, the eggs stayed where they were deposited. Sure they moved down now that there was more room, but they didn’t move further than that. Hunk imagined that would be a more drawn out process that he didn’t have the energy for at the moment.

His cock was, for some strangely arousing reason, fully hard against the underside of his belly.

Kolivan, of course, noticed it. As he climbed down to the bottom half of the bed, Hunk groaned as he rolled over onto his back. He felt his legs being spread, and Kolivan prodded at his swollen hole.

“May I?” He heard Kolivan ask, and Hunk hummed his consent as he hid his face against his palms. He was always embarrassed when his lover traveled down there, just because he was so curious and  _thorough_  that he forced mortifying noises from Hunk’s lips.

Kolivan slowly pressed a finger in, careful prodding around until he bumped into the closest egg. Hunk tensed, and Kolivan nipped at his thigh. His ears kept twitching in a way Hunk had never seen— signifying just how excited he was about this.

They weren’t hard, and were rather malleable so that they could fit in snugly without hurting his mate. Hunk took them beautifully, deep inside to keep them nice and warm. Kolivan almost wanted to fuck more into him, to see just how many he could take before it became too much.

His cock was so hard that it was twitching against his thigh, and Kolivan snaked his tongue around the tip, gripping the base with two fingers. He was much larger than Hunk was, and was careful not to be too harsh with his sensitive shaft. His tongue was rougher than a humans, not by much but enough that there was a very tangible difference. It provided a pleasant friction that Hunk bucked against, but Kolivan kept him steady so that he wouldn’t hurt himself against his fangs. He kept his mouth open wide so that he could take the head in, and saliva drooled out around it before he could swallow.

With the tip pressing deep in his mouth, Kolivan slowly stroked off the rest with just his tongue. He curled it completely around the thick girth, bobbing his head ever so slightly so that he could reach all the way down to the base and stroke his lover completely.

While he did this, he continued to press his fingers inside of Hunk’s ass. He  _very carefully_  pressed a few eggs out of the way so that he could press the pads of two of his fingers against Hunk’s walls, searching for that one spot he vaguely remembered him talking about. It was clear he found it when Hunk arched into the touch, thighs clamping down on either side of Kolivan’s head. One of his ears was uncomfortably smushed between them, but Kolivan was having too much fun to complain about it.

Feeling confident, he pressed more of Hunk’s cock in his mouth. He didn’t close his lips around it, but like this he could even reach his tongue far enough to fondle the tensing pair of balls underneath his cock, a place that Kolivan had long ago learned was very sensitive. He made sure to pay them special attention, lapping at the underside with the very tip of his forked tongue.

The triple bombardment quickly unraveled his lover. Soon, the taste of his release spilled across Kolivan’s tongue, and he quickly pulled back as Hunk tried to thrust into his mouth. Kolivan pressed his palm against Hunk’s thigh to keep him in place, licking away the cum that had dribbled along his skin.

He continued to massage Hunk’s prostate, mostly out of curiosity than anything else, until his hole clenched down on his fingers, and Hunk’s went rigid. He could hardly do more than desperately fist the blankets, mouth slack and open in a silent moan.

When Kolivan finally released him, he was nothing more than a limp body with electrified nerves. Even the lightest touch against his skin had him weakly arching away from the touch.

Kolivan pulled back completely to let him recuperate. If he squinted, Hunk’s belly even looked a bit larger than normal, and Kolivan didn’t know how he’d resist wanting to bend him over and fuck more into his body every place they went from now on.

He gathered up the blankets and gently slotted them around his lover, choosing to lay on the outside of it so that his fur could dry from Hunk’s sweat. No doubt that Hunk would insist on a long bath later on, when he wasn’t near passing out.

Hunk snuggled closer to Kolivan, sleepy eyes blinking open to look at him. He had the strangest look on his face and his grin looked pleasantly sweet.

Kolivan laid his hand across Hunk’s chest, careful not to bump his stomach. “Sleep.”

“Aye, aye sir.” Hunk said, and probably would have given a sloppy salute if he wasn’t so worn out that it hurt to even think about moving.

Kolivan nuzzled his face against Hunk’s hair, letting his eyes drift shut to bask in the moment.

He was also near falling asleep before Hunk shifted, tilting his head up to look at Kolivan. “Hey… what did you mean earlier about 'fertilizing’?”

Kolivan hummed, hiding his sly grin against the top of Hunk’s head. “I’d have to fill you up with my cum. Multiple times, to ensure that each and every one of my eggs catches inside of you.”

Hunk muffled the resulting curse words spilling from his lips by burying his face underneath the covers. He felt Kolivan laugh more than he heard it, and all Hunk knew was that it was going to be  _very_  hard resisting that tempting vision.

He sure looked forward to it in the future, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i used the same description of kolivan's dick as i did for the other check out my [kolivunk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13003392) fanfic i did,,,, (thinking emoji) 
> 
> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
